JasperxBella ShapeShiftInTime
by Ezrin
Summary: JasperxBella- ShapeshifterxVampire? Bella and Jasper are in love but what happens with Jaspers vampire side takes control? And what will happen when Edward wants Bella back? Read now
1. NightTime

Wind blew on my cheek as I shiverd

Wind blew on my cheek as I shiverd.It hasn't been this cold in awhile "I miss him so much  
" she said to herself

"Bella?" Charile called from the porch as I leand against my truck,"Yes,im comeing"He took one last glance and walked in the house,he hasn't been the same since me and Jasper fell in love and since Edward left me for Alice.

I grunted as I pushed myself on 2 feet and stalked up to the house opening the door and taking off my coat and hanging it were Charlie puts his belt every night when he gets home.

Ii walked up to my bedroom as always waveing my hand to charile to singnal I was going to bed and he always nodded in reply.

I opend the door and a smile grew on my face and I saw Jasper laying on bed,he quickly jumped up and was on 2 feet within a blink of my eye he smiled at me and I ran to him locking my arms around his waist,he kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair as I for once all day could breath.

"Bella,I want to talk with u about something" I took a step back not wanting to feeling as If I would fall if he wasn't holding me.

"Of course Jasper u don't need to ask me" Jasper just nodded and picked me and layed me on the bed and got on top of me,his breath was so cold but I felt so safe ,he took a deep look into my eyes "Bella,I ….i want to make love to u tonight" I gasped and placed my hands on his face and smiled.."Jasper..oh my sweet jasper.."


	2. Edwards Sent

A/N( Ok soo…just letting u in on some things since I was bored and wanted to write a FanFic about JasperxBella,Well first off

A/N( Ok soo…just letting u in on some things since I was bored and wanted to write a FanFic about JasperxBella,Well first off im in love with Jasper..AND Edward..so it was hard to pick which guy to chose but all in all I had to go with Jasper He was always the shy one and almost killed Bella..Also Edward and Alice are comeing in the story shortly..so hopeful u enjoy)

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Twilight or any of the ppl in the book..just a Fan xD

(**Jaspers POV)**

Omg,Why sis I just say that!! Im so stupid..stupid stupid stupid,As jasper thought to himself…Why did I say I wanted to make love to her tonight..i mean its true..but I didn't want her to know

Before I could look away Bellas hand was on my stone cold face whispering my name,Was she going to agree? Or was she just buying time..i sighed and got off her quickly sitting down next to her and she still layed on the bed.

"Bella I'm so sorry..i didn't mean to,I mean..i didn't." I sighed again..she could prolly tell that I was nervous and not thinking right.

"Jasper" She said

"Yes Bella" I lookd at her tilting my head

"I want to make love with you too Jasper" as a whisper came out

I sat frozen,was she just playing,toying,breaking me slowly like Alice did? No Bella could never be Alice even if she tried,I got up and walked over to her rocking chair were when we first starting hanging out I would sit there..waiting for her to open the door,now it was just a escape from what ive just said..and to her reply.

"Jasper,didn't u hear me,I want to make love too" Bella calmly said

I sighed and looked out her window freezeing in horror. Only one person was in my head..and only one sent was in my nose

"Edward" I said out loud regretting it.

"Jasper what do u mean Ed-" She broke off looking at her door as I flung open.

It was Edward,Standing there not even looking at Bella..But me,he eyes..wow his eyes were never Redder then right now growling and snarling at me telling me to go..

I got up and lung at him as he took a step towards Bella,I couldn't let him touch her not after everything she and he has been through,next thing I knew I was on the ground biteing and clawing at Edward ripping him apart(** A/N **ok..so ripping is just somthing I wanted to put cause I want jasper to win the fight lol) Edward was wimpering under me but still fighting without breathing.i picked him up and threw him out the window as far and as fast as I could befor Charlie would come knocking at bellas door wondering why it was so nosiey

"Whats wrong Edward,cant fight for what u want anymore" I snarled and launched myself at him slamming him to the ground hissing and snarling.

"Jasper,u could kill her!!,I should be with her..now go DIE!" Edward screamed to me

"Edward u left her!! I could never hurt her the way u did" I said biteing down on his shoulder…

"Jasper!! Edward!! Would u both stop!" Bella called

We both stoped and jumped away from each other still never takeing our eyes off each other though but listening to bella call from the window whispering knowing we would be able to hear here

"Edward leave Jasper alone!! U left me remember? Told me to move on..well guess what I did- Bella called out and put her hand out for Me and only me.

I looked at Edward and jumped back up and took ahold of Bellas hand picking her up and laying her down on the bed still sniffing and trying to locate were Edward went but he was gone..

I set her down and look myself over,I few scratchs but nothing damgeing I took a deep breath that I really didn't need but still did it so bella would know I was relaxing.

I shook myself off of what just happened to and layed next to her locking my arms around her waist never wanting to let go.

I closed my eyes and whisperd into bella ear" Bella,I love you"

She smiled "I love u more Jasper Hale" she giggled and fell into a deep sleep as I layed there thinking…about my Bella…MY bella I said to myself over and over again..Edward couldn't have her..i relised my thoughts and feelings were effecting bellas mood and she shuffled around,I pushed Edward thoughts to the back of my head and layed there…still Bella woke up.

**A/N(Yay so there u have it..chapter 2 lol..my spelling still sucks but hey …u can still read it..and don't worrie..there willl be no EdwardxBella in this fanfic..Enjoy ********)**


	3. Alices Thoughts

A/N:(Ok…

**A/N:(**Ok…. I know I suck at spelling!! But I still will write stories…there still readable so nothing will stop me…ok little hint on the story. There are going to be at least 5 chapters…hopefully…and yes Jasper and Edward get into more fights. The Family Didn't react well when jasper told them about JasperxBella.Duh to Alice being involved with Jasper, Limezzz not lemonzz got I hate the word Lemon. So I Call all Lemons Limez now lol and Yes!! They will have Limez in the story…. Enjoy)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight as much as I wish I did loll.

**(Edwards POV)**

I stood there for a moment knowing Jasper had Bella, My Bella in his arms doing away with her as he pleased

"Damn him" I muttered to myself" How did they even fall in love!! Then hardly knew each other"

As I ran to my old house knowing Alice would be there waiting I opened the door and went and sat down on the chair

"Edward, what's wrong baby" Alice said all perky

"Alice, Jasper.Ja-Jasper and Bella are. Together" I stuttered

Alice sat there as I watched her movements from the corner of my eyes

"Edward, I know there together. I saw it in my vision, that's why I didn't want u coming here!" Alice said looking away.

I growled under my breath angry my own mate wouldn't tell me that she knew the my lo- I caught myself…Bella isn't my lover Edward

I snapped out of my thoughts and pulled Alice into my arms and held her lightly, I knew she hated when I went soft on her but I always was.ever since me and Bella were together I couldn't help myself.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Edwards Thoughts):**_I need to somehow find my way back to Bella, I can't lose her. But what about Alice.Damnit Edward. What mess did I get into this time? I love them both. That's it. I have to let Alice go and get Bella back…tomorrow. I will kill jasper and take Bella for my own_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Alice's POV)**

I sat there in Edwards arms knowing what he was thinking since hey I get to see what happens. He was going to kill Jasper and take Bella. But what about me?

"Edward?" I said to him softy

"Yes My Love" He replied making me shudder since his voice.oh he sweey sexy voice.wouldn't be mine anymore.

"Well I was thinking. Maybe would could leave tomorrow morning back to Alaska" I said hoping that my plan would work

Edward looked at him quickly "Maybe tomorrow after noon would be best" and then he looked away signaling he was done with our talk.

I sighed and looks away griping onto Edward tightly, I loved him so much. Was he really going to leave me?

I sat up and looked at Edward not thinking at all and ran out of the room

Edward just sat there grabbing the remote and clicking the TV on.

I ran into car and sped away to think to myself, Hmm I wonderd.would this plan I have work.would _killing_ bella help me keep Edward?

I sighed and rolled down the window. It has too I said to myself

Before thinking on were I was going I was in front of Bella house. Omg Alice what are u thinking. Killing her now? While jasper is there?

Better now then never I thought to myself quickly getting out of the car, I went and knocked on the door hoping that Bella was the only one home since her dads car wasn't here and jaspers car wasn't either.

"Come in" I heard from inside the house I opened it up and there she was sitting at the chair reading a book, she looked up and sat in horror, shakeing afraid was she?

I laughed to myself and walked up to her shutting the door behind me

"Hello Bella its been awhile since we last talked hasn't it?" I said to her hoping my little sweet voice would calm her down and make her think I was here just as a friend

"Hi Al-Alice what br-brings u here" She said shaking narrowing her eyes at me, she must know im with Edward and she must think he wants me to talk with her…or maybe she knows…maybe she knows I want to kill her

I walked over and sat down next to her taking her hand gently looking into her eyes

"Hello Bella" as fast as I could I brought her hand to my mouth and bit her, just then I was thrown to the floor, I looked up to see Jasper looking down at me snarling and growling.

I took off down the road leaving my car, Jasper wouldn't dare come after me when I had bitten Bella….

I was running so fast I hadn't noticed were I was when I stopped looking into the eyes of my lover holding me up bye the neck narrowing his eyes at me.

"Alice. What the fuck have u done to Bella!"

**A/N** (Hope u liked it.sorry its still alittle messy but I wanted to bring Alice into the fighting as well and not just Jasper and Edward.plz.nice Reviews everyone )


	4. Jasper's WillPower

A/N( Okkkkk Sooo how do u like it so far, Please post a review and tell me, Im dieing to know, Again I know I suck at

**A/N( **Okkkkk Sooo how do u like it so far, Please post a review and tell me, Im dieing to know, Again I know I suck at spelling and im sorry but my stupid spelling will not stop me from writing, ok a few things I left out of Alice's Thoughts were that when Edward was holding her it was for at least a 1 and a half…so It wouldn't happen like all in 1 night.anywaysss plz enjoy, thank u)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight Please don't sue xD

(**Bella's POV)**

It was like a bug bite that u just deal with, But as time grew on it was like something biting down on my hand like it was on fire and no matter how long I shook it wasn't going away, I looked up to see Jasper laying next to me.

"Bella, Are u ok?"

"Jasper, It hurts so bad, Make it go away!"

Jasper then lifted me up and ran as fast as he could, to where I was not sure it took us idk how long, Seemed like forever with the burning getting worse and worse, I screamed half the way there the other half I had cried so much I knocked myself out, I cold feel jasper claming waves wash through me but it wasn't helping

"Bella, Bella please wake up"

I opened my eyes and saw Jasper standing over me

"Jasper, Where are we"

At that moment I forgot about the pain, but the pain wasn't finished with me yet, I screamed once again due my hand.

"Bella, I tried to run to Alaska, But I cant do it" He turned away and started to cry.

It wasn't as if I didn't want to be changed but I had no plan on what do to once I was changed, I wasn't ready just yet and Jasper knew that.

"Jasper, look at me" I said trying not cry from my hand getting worse and worse yet again.

Jasper turned his head and looked at threw tears, I honesty didn't know Vampires could cry, But I guess it was possible

"Jasper, I know u can take the venom out if u tried"

Jasper sat there staring at me like I was crazy, He had already tired killing me when I was with Edward at my birthday party, But maybe Jasper has grown, I sure thought he had.

"Bella I could _kill_ you, if I hurt you I wouldn't know what to do with myself"

"Jasper, Please, for me, I trust you"

Jasper took a few moments to think and nodded bring my hand to his mouth gently putting it in his mouth sucking the venom out. It wasn't long till I noticed Jasper wasn't stoping. Was he really going to kill me? I tried and jerked my hand away but he wasn't letting my go, I cried out for him to stop but he wasn't he was sucking more and more blood from my body, what was I to do?

**A/n ( cliffffyyyyy lol, I had too I want u all to wait and see what happens plzzz post a review thank u) **

**AGAIN I do not own anything.**


	5. Edwards Love For Bella

**A/N**( Ok, Sorry for the cliffy. Need some reviews I feel so unloved, Just kidding, Anyways, please enjoy)

**Disclaimer: **I Do not Own Twilight

**( Edward's POV)**

I held Alice by the neck lifting her from the ground I didn't really know what I was to do next

"What the fuck did you do to Bella" I said in a very mean and low growl

" Edward,-I-I I couldn't let her live knowing I was being beaten by a human!"

"Alice-" I sighed I didn't really have a excuse for my actions, And clearly she saw them in her vision.

Just then I suddenly relised that it wasn't a good time to start talking to her I had to see what damage she had done to Bella, I quickly let her go and ran to her house I saw the door was flung wide open, I let out a low pitch growl.

I contuined to follow her sent along with Jasper's for a few hours not knowing what the hell happened, if she was hurt, My mind couldn't get any faster at thinking of all the ways Alice could have hurt my sweet Bella, Just then I saw Jasper, Jasper was-

I gasp and threw Jasper off of Bella, She was so pale it hurt to see her like this, Jasper came back for me no doubt his animal side was coming out, I grabbed him and tackled him on the ground letting my teeth sink in and my nail scratch wherever I could.

I gasped at the pain rushing threw my arm. Shit! I said to myself, I forgot only Vampire'

venom could hurt other Vampire's.

I soon got ahold of Jasper and had him clam down

"Jasper I told u this would happen" I shook him trying to get him to snap out of it

"Edward leave me alone" he got up and glanced over at Bella who was being tended to bye Alice who he didn't even see come into the fight, Just then Jasper let out a growl

"Get away from her Alice!" he snarled

Alice just sat there looking over at me I nodded and she walked away slowly.

Jasper picked up Bella and took off running

As much I wanted to I knew Jasper was the fastest runner out of the 3 of us so it was no use trying to go after him

"Alice, is Bella ok?" I asked worried

" Yes she is fine, Un till Jasper decides its feeding time again"

That line stayed in my head all day I couldn't help but cry over the sight of my Bella withering on the floor when I saw what Jasper was doing to her.

"Edward, Why do u want her" Alice spoke softly

Honestly I couldn't answer that so I just walked away, Back the house I knew Jasper would take Bella too.

I sighed a took off down the road knowing Alice wouldn't be far behind me

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jasper's POV

I was running with the girl I loved and the girl I almost killed, I knew Edward wouldn't let me see her if I didn't run away with my Bella, I the line "My Bella" Rang in my head over and over again making me wince for I almost killed her, I was so hard to think about and I knew Bella probly wouldn't ever forgive me after it either.

"Jasper" I hear her call out with a weak tone

"Yes Bella I'm here"

"Jasper, Wh-what happened?"

I felt so bad I ignored the question and ran even faster thinking maybe it would help me with what I was feeling but it only failed only getting me more mad and making me ran faster yet again.

Bella soon closed her eyes and began drifting to sleep while I held her locking my arms around her tiny body, Her body seemed so small to me right now as I tried to fight my thrust again, It was waves and waves of thrust but I couldn't not again I wouldn't let me hurt Bella again.

"Bella, Time to wake up my love" I poked and nudged her awake

Her eyes and body made me wanna walk out into the sunlight and die, I caused this and I knew somehow I would never forget this moment, I managed to clear the image of her birthday but this I was so sure wasn't going away.

She woke up in pain that I could feel I ran a wave of calmness to her and she relaxed alittle and looked up at me

"Jasper" she cryed out and pulled me down for a kiss.

I stopped her" Bella, I cant" I turned away and went into the kicken getting her a galss of water

At this point in time I had set her down onto the chair in the old Cullens house thankfully Edward and Alice were not here.

I walked back out and gave her some pills that I found in the cabbnit I knew it would help her sleep.

"Jasper I wanna stay up with you" she pouted

"Bella please I need time to think" it wasn't a lie but I had to leave her for a few and get some things for Charlie's house.

"Ok Jasper, But u have to kiss me before you leave"

I thought for a moment frozen that if I had I would end up killing her.

But I nodded and knelt down and kissed her deepening the kiss moment after moment having to break the kiss and gasp for air as well as she.

I smiled and sat there watching her drift to sleep.

**Hope u enjoyed!! **

**Want at least 5 reveiws for next one plz..**


	6. ShapeShifter?

**A/n(Heyyyyy Thanks for the 10 ppl who reviewed! Made my day!)**

Disclaimer: I do **not **own twilight.

**(Bella's POV)**

My eyelid's shut and I tried my hardest not to scream out in pain from the bite Jasper had placed on me during the attempt to save me from Alice's bite.

"_Jasper would surely not want me now right? _" I thought to myself

I sighed and that's when it happened, Shocks and streams of pain waved through my body as if a thousand suns where burning me, And not just on my hand it was all over now my head, my feet, my arms, my everywhere.

I let out a small whimper trying my hardest not to scream, It was so hard, I closed my eyes tightly trying relax.'

"Shh Bella, I'm here now, Please try and get some rest"

Jasper was back and he sent some waves of calmness through my body

I wanted to cry it wasn't far I was being turned due to Edward and Alice

Jasper knew I was in pain not only from the thousand sun but from the fact he might not look at me the same

Jasper knelt down and placed a quick and simple kiss on my lips and his cold touch sent relief down my whole body like A ice pack on a wound it was so nice.

"Ja-jasper I'm so sorry"

"Bella this is all my fault" Jasper turned away and I grabbed his arm

"Jasper please don't go , Don't leave me, Don't leave me-For what I am now"

Jasper shook his head and picked me up making me scream out in pain, He placed me on his lap and started singing rocking me back in forth

"Bella I will never leave you, I'm not Edward, now please rest" he kissed my forehead as he sent wave after wave of claimless making the pain go away from only a bit.

**( Jaspers POV)**

"_its been 3 days why the hell hasn't she turned!"_

I coudnt understand , Three days and yet here she is withering in pain more and more each passing second. Her heartbeat stopped about 5 hours ago and she winces in pain

I kissed her forehead and rocked back in forth.

This I couldn't take for much longer I was starting to get worried about what was happening,never have I heard of this before.

I Looked down at her only to meet her eyes stareing up at me, When I saw her face I smiled,MY smile,the smile I haven't smiled since I was with her that night in her room.

"Bella" I asked in a questioning tone

"Jasper,A…am I you know..One of you?" I couldn't help but look away, I didn't want to meet her eye and lie, maybe I was turning into Edward

" Bella, Theres been a problem with your tranfermation" I swallowed hard and tilted my head to look at her reaction and she was stiff , her eyes turned a dark purple,.

" Jasper…help me " and with that my bella started to claw her skin, itching madly..

" B-ella…wh-" I grabed her arms and held them in place looking at her….at her marble green skin…

( ** heh…sorry ive taken so long, my computer was on the fritz anyways, whats happening to bella ehh? ) **

**Need 5 reveiws.**


	7. The Truth

(Bella's POV)

I didn't feel as if I didn't know what she was, I did want to believe it, The sneaky and disgusting sent of a shapeshifter…But how can this be Jasper thought, How could a bite from Alice made her into. This.

[J-jasper what's wrong with me why do I feel so giddy] As she looked up at me

AS her skin and hair along with her were changing color I saw Alice's face appear instead of Bella and just as fast as I came it went.

[Bella] I said with a knot in my throat [Bella honey…calm down please your emotions are making me go crazy over here]

Bella gave me a strange look as her normal pale color returned to her whole body [But jasper I AM calm, Now please what's wrong with me]

I sighed, how was I suppose to tell the love of my life that she was one of the many rare and wild Shape shifters of our time…

[Honey, please ill tell you later I think you should rest] Bella huffed and sat up and froze looking across the room into a mirror horrified at what she was seeing as her emotions took over her skin yet again started to change…Was it her emotions that made her shift?

[J-j-jasper. WHAT THE HELL AM I??? I? I?] She said as she started to shake and tremble, to be honest I didn't have the strength to tell her what she was now and forever was changed into.

[Bella, My love please lay back down, I beg of you] I said trying to sound as if I wasn't scared myself; Bella looked over at me and gave me a weird look.

[Jasper…I can feel your emotions…] And with that she turned into me…A I was staring at myself, All I could do was freeze in shock not knowing what had happened to my beautiful Bella…But there she was, In my body looking as if she didn't understand her great gift. But at the same time a very dangerous one. Inside the smelliest thing besides a mutt. A Shape shifter…the one thing we Vampires were send out to destroy. To rid of this world, And here my love and my only one for me is one.

I looked over again to Bella and found her. My Bella as herself, not knowing what to say I scooped her up into my arms and blocked out any emotion I might be feeling. Cause that was my bellas gift, the gift to shape into that persons emotions.

Bella laid her head onto my shoulder and stared at my face as I rocked back in forth in a old rocking chair that Edward had given to me around 50 years ago, humming – No you hang up – (Love that song XD) And with that Bella was out like a flashlight, And wish that, I picked up the phone and called the only person I could trust Carlisle

(Bella's POV)

I Could hear everything around me when I opened my eyes as if I was a Vampire now, But I knew I wouldn't, I felt the same heart beat beat inside my chest and the straggly hair that was in a pony tail, I could see…no I couldn't see him I could hear him from the other wall. And yet see him clear through the walls, Talking on the phone, A stretched and that's when it hit me a huge rush of angered emotion hitting me like a bus [OWCH] I screamed as I held my head tightly as It felt as if my skin was ripping off my body and then it was gone. Just like that as I looked at my hands…there weren't mine. They were the hands of someone I tried everyday to forget. Its Was Edwards hands and I felt as if I was as strong as a Vampire…No heart beat stone cold body…I WAS Edward Cullen. As then the door slammed from behind me as I twisted around I met. Edward…looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

[.B-b-bella??] He asked as he started to shake.

(Edwards POV). That's all I could smell. Was a Shape shifter…something that we Vampires where born to kill…something I needed to kill.


	8. The Want To Kill

(Alice's POV)

I shifted my hands around my neck from when Edward was holding me in the air so easily, I loved it when he was rough but this time the roughness was gone and anger took its place, I didn't want him to leave me, Hell sometimes I wish Bella never even was apart of our family, But I knew that was only my jealously talking and taking over. Cause I knew I loved Bella still, And not only cause she was my ex sister in law, But I know she is taking care of Jasper, The one person I left to be with someone I hardly knew, I mean I did know Edward, But he was never there like Jasper was, And know Bella and Jasper are apart of each other and there wasn't anything I could do, But maybe Edward could, I knew he would always love her, I just didn't want to see it, And when the day came that he told me, I wanted to cry, And I wanted to feel every bit of human as I could, But only dry sobs came to my eyes, No cry's, I couldn't shake, I couldn't feel anything, Hell I wonder if Vampires could even feel love, But I blocked that thought out quickly I knew that my love for Jasper was never fake and will never be fake, But I knew that I was no longer apart of his life, And Bella the human was.

I sighed and grabbed my car keys ready to go anywhere but this town when I froze, My whole body unable to move, AS my eyes turned pale white a saw the most wonderful I could ever imagine and at the same time the me horrid thing…Bella dieing. I was frozen from the shock. The emotion was new to me, but it was scary, how could Bella die? Why was she dieing and mostly, Why was Jasper doing this to her…Why did I see him killing her?

(Jaspers POV)

I hung up the phone as I walked back into the living room, I was talking to the only father I ever knew, When I saw Edward frozen looking into Bella's eyes, But it wasn't Bella, It was her gifts eye's, Her gift made her Edward, And that's when I knew for a fact that her emotions controlled this amazing yet horrible power of hers, Edward look at me trying to making any since of what was going on

[Jasper, What's going on?] Not looking away from himself looking back, As Bella whipped around she ran into the kitchen as my Vampire speed kicked in a was on her heels.

[BELLA! No! ] Edward screamed and ran to her as fast as he could and held me by my shoulders, it didn't take me long to relies what was going on, I.I was trying to attack Bella!

With all thoughts of Edward gone from her mind she reshaped into her beautiful self, Which didn't help my made thirst for her now, I locked my hands on Edwards shoulder and shoved my palm into as he screeched in pain and held his arm giving my the chance I need, as I lunged to Bella, All I could feel was hot blood seeping down my throat, More wonderful then Bella's…It was Alice's.

(Bella's POV, before the attack and during)

I stared at Edward for a good long moment, Not knowing what to say or do, I could easily hear Jasper re enter the room, AS there thoughts exchanged I could hear Edward along with Jaspers thoughts, Maybe this was the ability I get from being Edward?

When I heard the things he was going to say before he said them [Jasper, What's going on]

I could hear Jasper tell him in his mind, Telling him to grab him, To do anything but let him stay next to me, As I looked down my hands were back, But I still cared Edwards form, Body face, Was It cause I was more worried on what's Jaspers mind then Edwards or my own?

It didn't take long till I heard him loud as daylight, Edward telling me to run, Run as fast I could anywhere but this place, I start to pick up my feet heading towards the back door in the kitchen, When I heard a thud I quickly slide behind the counter, I didn't know what to do, Panic took all my emotions away, which at this point I clearly knew I was Bella Swan again, When I heard it and saw it, Jasper leaping onto the counter and lunging at me, I closed me eyes, I couldn't take it, seeing him feed on me, When there was nothing, Nothing but the screeches of Alice…I opened my eyes to see what was going on, When I saw Jaspers teeth clenched onto Alice's shoulder…She saved me…But why?

( EN: Soo, you like? Review pleaaaasseee~)


	9. Venom In My Shoulder

(Alices POV)

After what I just saw I was frozen, It seemed like hours but when I started to feel like my normal self I glance at the clock, It was minutes, I gripped the car keys in my hand and run out the in Vampire speed, Hoping into my car and take off down the road, To Bellas…I couldn't help but think on way I was going to do what I wanted to, I don't even like Bella, Ok that's a lie but I cant help but feel anger towards her. But to save her none the less, And if my vision is true then why isn't she using her powers? Then again its her first day as a Shapeshifter, Maybe she didn't know or maybe she did and didn't want it, The list could of gone on and on, I soon realized that if I was in front of there house, I turned off the car and sat, Not doing anything just sitting, Rethinking on what I want and probably should do. But I couldn't…Flah back over flash back came into my head and I didn't know how to block it out, They just kept on coming

( Flash Back ) –Alices POV-

Edward?- I called to him in a panic state, I couldn't be anymore alone with Jasper on a hunting trip, And bella gone to vist her mom, even though Edward wanted to go he thought its best to stay, He knew how much the mom didn't approve and didn't want to make Bella anymore nervous then she already was. I sat there in the couch, Stupid I know, I'm a vampire I could be doing so many other things, But I just wanted to talk, Talk to the only person that I could at the moment, If he could even hear me.

_-Yes alice, If this is something stupid like a shopping trip I'm not coming down there- He said in a heavenly voice..Wait what? Why did I just, Gah never mind –No Edward, I just want to talk if that's ok with you- Edward was now walking down the stairs in a rather slow human speed, once he got down to where I was he put his book on the table and sat down next to me on the couch, - Yes alice?- I didn't know what to say, Was I really this blind I couldn't look at Edward and realize how handsome he was, I quickly blocked that thought from my mind, I didn't want this to be a odd talk, Hell I didn't know even I was thinking this, I was glad that I had a good way to block my thoughts unless I'm sure Edward would have been questioning them. _

_-Well, I wanted to talk about ……………- I was cut off, Edward was leaning on me , Facing me with his cold breath on me, Though it wasn't cold at all, Though Bella said it was, -Uh Edward- Edward look into my eyes for a moment and sighed while leaning back alittle bit – Bella and I are in a rough spot, She needs someone Human and I cant help but not want to give her that- I was shocked, I was speechless, Edward the man I thought that was so in love with Bella Swan isn't? … I didn't know to if I should take his word, or if he wasn't thinking right, All I could think was how much I hurt from Edward hurting..How much Edward suddenly became the only thing on my mind, How much I longed to heal that wound Bella..The human put there, But this was wrong, Bella was like my best friend and now all I could think about was kissing his lips and loving every minute of it. – Edward, I want to help you, Tell me what to do to help- Edward left our gaze and looked at his hands in his lap, Blinking a few times, im guessing from past human moments that really didn't leave him, I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. I still sat there, Looking into his eyes, well trying, I wanted to lean in and wonder his lips without stopping. Edward must have read my mind cause before I knew it, His lips were roughly on mine, No holding back like Jaspers were, Just hard,rough, wanting more, wanting me..to kiss him back. –Ed,- I couldn't talk, I needed him too. I began to wrap my arms around his neck, Pulling him closer to me with my strength, I could hear the breathe he was breathing was beginning to hitch, Now I understood, Now I understood what Bella and the rest of the humans meant by really good kissing, I slide my tongue out of my mouth, And glided it along his lower lip, Wanting to be as closer to him as possible. He gladly opened his mouth alittle barley letting my tongue through as I slowly wrapped my tongue around his, forcefully pulling his into my mouth, sucking on it as vampire roughness letting my hands explore his hair, knotting them into his hair, pulling..Edward didn't stop me, he wanted this just as much as I did, But when he froze I knew that nothing would be the same from then on, When I smelled Bella flowing into my nose,I shot my head up, looking at us with tear spilling down her face, I quickly got up and was at her side in a second, But she took off down the hall, I didn't want to go after her, I didn't want to leave Edward in the pain that I know he was now feeling, When I saw it, the vision…of Jasper and Bella together..Holding each other tightly, Now wanting to let go. _

_( _ Back to Alice in the present)

I shook my head and sighed, I couldn't believe what I had done to Bella, Or for the most part, What I had done to Edward, Or even Jasper, I had messed up everyone and its now for me to fix, I slowly and humanly undid my seatbelt and pull the keys from the car and started to walk to the door, I started to run when I heard what was taking place in the house, I ran onto the door as fast as I could, didn't have time to act like a baby now, when I saw Jasper lunging at Bella , I darted to her and took her place, as Jasper locked his fangs into my shoulder.


	10. Regrets

(Edwards POV)

I lunged at Jasper, My brother, Who was at this point trying to kill someone i still knew i loved, And someone i knew he loved as well, This wasn't jasper, This was the Vampire inside of him taking full control. Before i could grab Jasper and pull him off of Bella, I heard footsteps, I heard a scream, My eyes were clearly not as fast as my mind, Cause when i blink, Though i didn't need too, I saw Alice, Alice? What was she doing here! The last time i saw her, i was nearly choking her. Telling her how wrong we were. Jasper had missed Bella, Thanks to Alice, All i could do was watch, Watch as jaspers strong fingertips dug into Alice's stone cold skin, Making sure this lock couldn't be broken, That he knew, He was going to feed tonight, Even though i knew i couldn't pull him back, I tried, My hands curled around his shoulder's. Trying to pull him back, Trying to stop this madness, I couldn't even look at Bella right now, The pain and confusion in her eyes would kill me, Who knows, She might even be crying, But i didn't want to see that. So i kept at Jasper, Alice was weak and unwilling to try, She was slumping and allowing this to go on, Jasper let go of her skin for a split second for his human instincts to take over, He wanted to breathe in air as if he was still a human, And when i knew that he was going to take a long breathe i pulled him back and threw him; I didn't care what i was going to break, i just needed him off of Alice, So that i could save both her and Bella, Without waiting for him to get up and kill me, I quickly took the girls into my hands, both over 1 of my shoulders and ran out the door with my insane speed, I didn't know where i was going, i didn't care, i needed the girls away from Jasper, I wasn't sure if Bella was still awake, I didn't look at her when i threw her over my shoulder, i was trying my hardest to not speak to her, Trying to keep my thoughts to myself, just incase her power was still enflamed. So i kept quiet the rest of the time i was running, My feet ached for once, I didn't normally feel pain, But this was insane. Then again, i was carrying another vampire. When i came to my family's old house i stopped, I ripped the door off and ran upstairs to the rooms, When i opened to unlocked master bedroom door i layed the girls down, Alice was out, She lost to much blood to stay awake, But Bella was wide awake looking up at me. I tried to look at Alice rather then her, Which most likely gave off the wrong impression. I sighed and started to make my way out of the door - Edward?..- I froze, It was the first time i heard her voice in what seemed like forever, Though i knew i heard it only a few hours ago, Though it sounded so wonderful to my ears, I didn't move my body, but i did shift my head over to look at her, She was now sitting up on the bed, looking at me. -Yes Bella?- She looked down for a moment, Gathering thoughts i would assume, Then she looked at me again. -Why did you save me..- I was shocked, No surprised, No .. Insulted at such a question, How could i not save her? Did she take blame for me leaving her? Was this what the question was about.. I shook my head and shifted my body so that i was facing her. -Because Bella, I didn't want to see you dead, Or have you're blood everywhere- I realized what i said and i felt horrible -That's.. not what i mean, Bella i had to save you, I cannot live in a world that you are not in- She nodded and placed her fingertips on her lips, In thought. I didn't allow her to speak, I left the room to quickly for her to let her.

When i re-entered my old living room when my parents lived here i looked around, Some old pictures were still in place, Old couch and Chair, But nothing that i really remember, When they lived here i was in my emo phase, Always leaving for months on end, Killing humans at that time. Then i met Bella, The one person who brought me out of that state of mind, The person that made me stop being a monster, Alice never helped me threw that, Not once. Alice had Jasper, He was has a past just like i do, And she understood him more then i, Her and i were best friends, Brother and Sister, Nothing more, And there should of never been a more! But i pushed Bella out, When she needed me the most, and then i went wit- I shook my head quickly and stopped thinking about it, I needed to think of good things, Happy things, But nothing came into mind. Nothing at all, I had just saved 2 girls that i love to death, But in 2 different reasons.

I heard the upstairs door open, It was Bella, I froze when i heard her walk down the stairs slowly, When i looked up to see her, It wasn't Bella at all, It was Alice.. She was slow, Weak, And so tired i could see it, I ran to her side which was halfway down the stairs and picked her up, And walked down the stairs a lot faster then she was going. I sat down with her on my lap on a dusty old Chair that my parents didn't want, They always buy new stuff anyways, I looked down at her and smiled, Well forced a smile, She looked at me and sighed, trying to sit up, But i could tell she was using the little strength she has left to show me she was trying to be tuff, I held her to me and stopped her from doing so, Alice was weak, Weaker then any vampire i've seen before.

Alice opened her mouth to speak -Edward, Thank you for saving me from Jasper, you should of left me there to be killed- I shook my head and shushed her, i kissed her forehead and i smiled down at her -I would never do that to you Alice- She smiled back and closed her eyes, That night, i just held her, I assumed Bella was upstairs sleeping, But at this point, Alice was the only one on my mind right now.

(Bella's POV)

He had slung my over his shoulder fast as a speeding bullet and ran out the door, Alice was already on his other shoulder, It seemed like forever, Even with his insanely fast speed to get whereever he was going, He had stopped and ripped off a door, Or at least i think it was the door, He rushed upstairs and sat us both down, At this point, Alice was already alseep ( Which is weird, i thought they couldn't sleep), so i decided to talk with Edward instead of her. -Edward?- I spoke softly, Trying to sound as if i was strong, And in power. Though i wasn't. -Yes Bella?- He said, In his wonderful angel voice he has always had, i almost wanted to tackle him right over and start to kiss him, i shook that thought the moment it rushed into my head, i was Jaspers and no one elses! Even though Japser tryed to kill me tonight, It was somthing that they had to do, Somthing they couldn't control, He didn't mean it, He couldn't have..I realized i was taking more time thinking to myself then really asking what i really wanted to know -Why did you save me..- I asked with a questioning and truthful voice, Why did he save me i wondered. I mean i'm the very thing they are set out to kill. He answered quickly and it stung. -Because Bella, I didn't want to see you dead, Or have you're blood everywhere- I winced lightly and shook my head, Though i'm sure he didn't see it. I couldn't tell if he was regretting what he said or not. I wouldn't blame him if he wasn't. I mean look at what i was now.. i was a Shapeshifter, And my head still had to wrap around that, My body and my emotions haven't totally picked up what i was, if it had, i would be panicing right now and flipping out. Now, For some reason. i wish i was dead. Jasper wouldn't want me now... Not now, Not ever.. Not unless i found some.. Cure maybe for what i am. I shut my eyes and everything went dark.

-Bella, Wake up, Hurry wake up- I felt a cool hand on me as i would shaken awake, my vision was all blurry as i tryed to make sense of where i was at, i looked up and smilied to see who was there before me. I slipped out of bed and slung my arms around his neck. For the first time today, i felt happy.


End file.
